James Potter and the Archway of Death
by Charmedforlife17
Summary: James is now in his third year and is still determined to bring back Sirius. He, his friends and cousins now know where the archway is. However they don't know how to get to it. There is also the problem of Nutcracker opening the chamber of secrets in hopes of killing his sisters out of revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Diagon alley**

Ron, Hermione and Hugo had just sat down for breakfast when they heard a scream. Rose came running in waving her letter around proudly. Rosie (Rose) had her father's blue eyes and red hair, but her hair was the same texture as her mum's. Hugo had his mum's eyes and dad's hair.

Meanwhile at the Delacour household, the children were sitting at the table. Bill was cutting Dove's French toast when Fleur walked in. At first nobody noticed, but Fleur knew how to get her kid's attention.

"Oh kids, I just found three letters from Hogwarts" Fleur announced.

At this news, Ali Billy and Eleven year old Nina, ran to their mum to get their letters. At the same time they ripped open their letters. Ali and Billy just received a list of school supplies, but Nina received her acceptance letter. Nina had red hair and blue eyes.

Meanwhile, Lily Potter went to get the mail as the rest of the family sat down for breakfast. Lily soon joined them with four letters in her hand. Lily passed them out to her brothers James and Albus along with her adopted sister Olivia and Olivia's sister Jane who the Potter's were fostering.

At Ravenclaw palace Rebecca, Rosalie, Rochelle and Rodney dashed to the front doors. In the process of this they knocked down Raymond. However it was worth it because on the ground below the mail slot was four letters. Three were addressed to a Miss. R Summers, the fourth was addressed to a Mr. R Summers.

At Percy Weasley's house, he his wife Penelope and two young daughters: Dominique and Roxanne were at the table. Suddenly eleven year old Victorie came in screaming waving her letter around like a maniac.

Victorie was completely like her mum in terms of appearance and personality. Victorie had blonde hair and blue eyes. Dominique was ten years old, she had blonde hair and blue eyes as well. Roxanne was 7 years old, she had red hair and blue eyes.

Everyone met up in Diagon Alley. The adults took all the kids to the wand shop. With Danger just around the corner, the 12 and 13 year olds couldn't shop on their own.

"Ok Nina you first" Fleur said.

Ginny gave Nina a wand to try. When Nina waved this wand the rood began leaking. Ginny took care of this as Fleur gave Nina a second wand to try. When Nina waved this wand she made fireworks.

"That's my girl" Bill stated because that's how his wand had chosen him long ago.

"Ok Albus your turn" Ginny said.

Fleur gave Albus a wand that began to glow as soon as he touched it. Fleur than gave Rochelle a wand. When Rochelle waved this wand all the wand boxes flew off the shelves. Fleur gave Rochelle a second wand to try. When Rochelle waved this wand, Rodney's sandwich turned into a snake, because of this Rodney began to cry.

The third wand Rochelle tried began to glow bright with sparkles surrounding it. The first wand Rodney tried did nothing. This caused Rodney to freak out and cry. Cormac gave the wand back to Fleur and brought Rodney out of the shop.

"Rose your turn" Ginny said.

Fleur gave Rose a wand to try. Rose took it in her hand and waved it. When she perfectly levitated a chair, Hermione hugged her. That's when Cormac came back in with Rodney.

"Alright Rodney, try this one" Fleur said handing Rodney a wand.

When Rodney waved this wand all the windows broke. Rodney started crying, threw the wand, and ran out of the shop, this time it was Victoria who went out after him.

"Ok then, come on Victorie" Ginny said.

Fleur gave Victorie a wand to try. When she waved this wand she fixed the windows. Once again Rodney came back into the shop along with his mum. The third wand Rodney tried began to glow bright and had sparkles surrounding it.

Then Harry, Ron, Bill and Percy took all the 11, 12 and 13 year olds to buy the rest of their school supplies. First they went to Amanuensis Quills to buy quills, ink and parchment. Next they went to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. Which was a good thing Because James had grown a-lot over the summer.

Next they went to Flourish and Blotts to buy their school books. They then went to Potage's Cauldron Shop. Next they stopped by at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes to say hi to Fred. Then they went to Magical Menagerie, where Rosie bought a fat Tabby cat which she named Whiskers, and Sunny bought a toad named Quibbler. Before heading back to the wand shop, they went to Eeylops Owl Emporium where Nina bought an Owl.

During the second week of August Rebecca and Rosalie called a meeting. Victoria, Rebecca, Rosalie, James, Ali, Abby and Olivia met up at the leaky Cauldron. Victoria had apparated them all there. The seven of them sat down at a table far from the other customers. Victoria ordered them all a butter beer.

"Now listen closely, the archway is located at Hogwarts. It won't be easy to find or get to. You will be given clues so keep your eyes and ears open" Victoria revealed in a whisper.

"Can you give us the first clue" Olivia asked in a whisper.

"All I can say is pay attention in class" Victoria replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

 **The sorting**

Autumn seemed to arrive suddenly that year. The morning of the first of September was crisp and golden as an apple, and as the little family bobbed across the rumbling road towards the great sooty station, the fumes of car exhausts and the breath of pedestrians sparkled like cobwebs in the cold air. Owl large caged rattled on top of the laden trolleys the parents were pushing; the owl inside it hooted indignantly, and Lily trailed tearfully behind her brothers, Olivia and Jane, clutching her father's arm.

"It won't be long now, and you'll be going too," Harry told her.

"Two years," sniffed Lily. "I want to go now!"

The commuters stared curiously at the owl as the family wove its way towards the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Albus's voice drifted back to Harry over the surrounding clamor; his sons had resumed the argument they had started in the car.

"I won't! I won't be in Slytherin!" Albus stated.

"James, give it a rest!" said Ginny.

"I only said he might be," said James, grinning at his younger brother.

"There's nothing wrong with that. He might be in Slyth—"

But James caught his mother's eye and fell silent. The Potters approached the barrier. With a slightly cocky look over his shoulder at his younger brother, James took the trolley from his mother and broke into a run. A moment later, he had vanished.

"You'll right to me, won't you?" Albus asked his parents immediately, capitalizing on the momentary absence of his brother.

"Every day, if you want us to," said Ginny as Jane and Olivia took their trolley's and went through the barrier.

"Not every day," said Albus quickly.

"James says most people only get letters from home about once a month."

"We wrote to James and Olivia three times a week last year," said Ginny.

"And you don't want to believe everything he tells you about Hogwarts," Harry put in. "He likes a laugh, your brother."

Side by side, they pushed the fourth trolley forward, gathering speed. As they reached the barrier, Albus winced, but no collision came. Instead, the family emerged onto platform nine and three-quarters, which was obscured by thick white steam which was pouring from the scarlet Hogwarts Express. Indistinct figures were swarming through the mist, into which James, Olivia and Jane had already disappeared.

"Where are they?" asked Albus anxiously, peering at the hazy forms they passed as they made their way down the platform

"We'll find them," said Ginny reassuringly.

But the vapor was dense, and it was difficult to make out anybody's faces. Detached from their owners, voices sounded unnaturally loud. Harry thought he heard Percy discoursing loudly on broomstick regulations, and was quite glad of the excuse not to stop and say hello...

"I think that's them, Al," said Ginny suddenly.

A group of four people emerged from the mist, standing alongside the very last carriage. Their faces only came into focus when Harry, Ginny, Lily, and Albus had drawn right up beside them.

"Hi," said Albus, sounding immensely relieved. Rose, who was already wearing her brand-new Hogwarts robes, beamed at him.

"Parked all right, then Ron?" asked Harry.

"I did. Hermione didn't believe I could pass a Muggle driving test, did you? She thought I'd have to Confund the examiner."

"No, I didn't," said Hermione, "I had complete faith in you."

"As a matter of fact, I did Confund him," Ron whispered to Harry, as together they lifted Albus's trunk and owl onto the train.

"I only forgot to look in the wing mirror, and let's face it, I can use a Supersensory Charm for that" Ron added.

Back on the platform, they found Lily and Hugo, Rose's younger brother, having an animated discussion about which House they would be sorted into when they finally went to Hogwarts.

"If you're not in Gryffindor, we'll disinherit you," said Ron, "but no pressure."

"Ron!" Hermione snapped. Lily and Hugo laughed, but Albus and Rose looked solemn.

"He doesn't mean it," said Hermione and Ginny, but Ron was no longer paying attention. Catching Harry's eye, he nodded covertly to a point some fifty yards away. The steam had thinned for a moment, and three people stood in sharp relief against the shifting mist.

"Look who it is."

Draco Malfoy was standing there with his wife and son, a dark coat buttoned up to his throat. His hair was receding somewhat, which emphasized the pointed chin. The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry. Draco caught sight of Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny staring at him, nodded curtly, and turned away again.

"So that's little Scorpius," said Ron under his breath.

"Make sure you beat him in every test, Rosie. Thank God you inherited your mother's brains."

"Ron, for heaven's sake," said Hermione, half stern, half amused. "Don't try to turn them against each other before they've even started school!"

"You're right, sorry," said Ron, but unable to help himself, he added, "Don't get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood."

James had reappeared with Jane and Olivia; they had divested themselves of their trunks, owl, and trolley, and with them was Ali, Abby, Swan, Billy, Nina, Sunny and Victorie. They were soon joined by Percy, Penelope, Fleur, Bill, Gabrielle, Collin, Luna and Neville. Harry checked the battered old watch which had once been Fabian Prewett's.

"It's nearly eleven, you'd better get on board."

James, Abby, Ali, Olivia, Swan, Billy, Sunny, Nina, Rose, Victorie and Jane hugged their families and boarded the train. Hermione said bye to Ron, Harry, Ginny and Hugo then boarded the train herself. Neville kissed his wife one last time then followed Hermione onto the train. However Albus didn't move or hug his family good bye.

"What if I'm in Slytherin?"

The whisper was for his father alone, and Harry knew that only the moment of departure could have forced Albus to reveal how great and sincere that fear was. Harry crouched down so that Albus's face was slightly above his own. Out of Harry's three children, only Albus had inherited Lily's eyes.

"Albus Severus," Harry said quietly, so that nobody but Ginny could hear, and she was tactful enough to pretend to be waving to Rose.

"You were named for two headmasters of Hogwarts. One of them was a Slytherin and he was probably the bravest man I ever knew."

"But just say—"

"—then Slytherin House will have gained an excellent student, won't it? It doesn't matter to us, Al. But if it matters to you, you'll be able to choose Gryffindor over Slytherin. The Sorting Hat takes your choice into account."

"Really?"

"It did for me," said Harry.

He had never told any of his children that before, and he saw the wonder in Albus's face when he said it. But now the doors were slamming all along the scarlet train, and the blurred outlines of parents were swarming forward for final kisses, last-minute reminders. Albus quickly boarded train and found James and the others in a compartment.

The train began to move, and Harry walked alongside it, watching his son's thin face, already ablaze with excitement. Harry kept smiling and waving, even though it was like a little bereavement, watching his son glide away from him... The last trace of steam evaporated in the autumn air. The train rounded a corner. Harry's hand was still raised in farewell.

"He'll be all right," murmured Ginny. As Harry looked at her, he lowered his hand absentmindedly and touched the lightning scar on his forehead.

"I know he will" Harry stated putting one arm around Ginny and the other on Lily's shoulder.

When the Hogwarts express arrived at Hogwarts, the sound of Hagrid calling the first years occurred. Albus, Rose, Victorie and Nina got off the train with the other first years. When they were all off the train, the rest of the students rode the carriages, pulled by thestrals, to Hogwarts. They arrived there before the first years, so James and the other students made their way into the great hall and sat down at their tables.

James, Olivia, Jane, Abby, Ali, Billy and Swan talked none stop with Rebecca, Rosalie and Rhiannon at the Griffandore table. Shortly after the doors flew open and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by all the first years. Professor McGonagall walked up towards the teacher's tables, and stood in-front of the sorting hat, that was on the stool. Professor McGonagall took her long list of names out of her robes and explained how the sorting worked.

"Rose Weasley" Professor McGonagall called out.

Rose nervously walked up looking at her mom who smiled. Rose sat on the stool and put on the hat.

"It's like I'm sorting your mother all over again…Griffandore" the hat shouted.

Rose looked at her mom who was smiling proudly. Rose smiled back then joined the Griffandore table who were all clapping for her.

"Albus Potter" Professor McGonagall called out.

"Hmm you have a lot in common with your father and brother…" the hat began

"Please not Slytherin, not Slytherin" Albus whispered remembering what his father had told him earlier that day.

"Not Slytherin eh? Well don't worry then, everything I see doesn't point to Slytherin. No it's certain you belong in…Griffandore" the hat shouted.

Hermione smiled at her nephew proudly as he joined his brother at the Griffandore table.

"Rochelle Summers" Professor McGonagall called out.

"You're a smart girl who loves learning new things…Ravenclaw" the hat decided so Rochelle walked to the Ravenclaw table.

"Nina Delacour" Professor McGonagall called out. Nina glanced over at her sister and brother then put on the hat.

"There is much loyalty and you're not afraid to take action and stand up for yourself…Griffandore" The hat decided, and Nina happily ran to the Griffandore table and hugged her siblings before sitting down.

"Victorie Weasley!"

"There is not limit on the amount of knowledge you can learn in your brain, I know what to do with you…Ravenclaw" the hat decided.

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

Scorpius sat down on the stool and put on the hat. The hat had barely touched the top of his head when it shouted…Slytherin! Scorpius raced to the Slytherin table all proud of himself. Hermione rolled her eyes, Scorpius was just like his father.

"Rodney Summers!"

"Let me see. You tend to freak out about every little thing, but you do have a love for family and animals…no question about it you belong in…Hufflepuff" The hat decided, Rebecca and Rosalie were laughing at what the hat had said about their brother, it was true after all.

Then the rest of the sorting went on. 25 more students joined Griffandore, the only one James knew was Eva Zint. She was a muggle born who was raised by her half-blood aunt when she began showing signs of having powers.

34 more joined Slytherin. The only two James knew was twins Mayce and Jayce Parkinson. They were the daughters of Pansy Parkinson, and the younger sisters of second year Stacey Parkinson, who was also in Slytherin.

20 more students joined Ravenclaw. There was Cecilia Chang, she was the daughter of Cho Chang and the younger sister of second year Cynthia Chang. There was Victoria Riley, a pure blood witch who used to be homeschooled by Ginny, since her parents were always working. Then there was Emily Edgecomb, daughter of Mariette Edgecomb, and younger sister of second year Keira Edgecomb.

Only 14 more students joined Hufflepuff. There was Austin Bones, son of Susan Bones and younger brother of Amy Bones. Then there was Ciara Kimberly, a half blood witch who had crossed paths with James a few times in the past.

In total there were 100 first years that year. In total they were 205 students that year. 30 students from Griffandore had graduated last year, 30 students from Slytherin had graduated last year, 40 students from Ravenclaw had graduated last year, and 5 students had graduated from Hufflepuff.

After the sorting the feast magically appeared on the tables. The students all dug in, and Jane and Olivia noticed their brother watching them over at the Slytherin table. They shot him a look which made him look away. Deep down the girls new he would get his revenge for Jane turning good, but neither of the girls could have imagined what was to come, not even in their wildest dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Revenge of the whomping willow**

On the first Saturday of the month it was time for the first Hogsmead visit. All the Third, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh years that had permission from their parents, would be going to hogsmead for the entire afternoon. Rebecca and Rosalie wanted to go, but they weren't old enough, so James lent them his invisibility cloak so they could tag along.

The students going on this trip gathered by the front doors where Professor McGonagall and Hermione were waiting for them. As they left the castle the third years handed Professor McGonagall or Hermione their permission form. The rest of the students didn't have to since they had done so in their third year.

Hermione led the third years through the different shops of Hogsmead explaining the boundaries and rules. Once that was over the students were allowed to venture off on their own. So James, Abby, Olivia, Jane and Ali headed out of Hermione's sight, they were on a Clift. Rebecca and Rosalie slipped off their invisibility cloak.

"There it is, the reason we came" Rebecca stated pointing to an old creeping building down below them.

"Is it that…the shrieking shack?" Ali asked curiously.

"Yes, Becky and I were thinking of making it our personal hideout" Rosalie informed.

"We can have our meetings here, I have a feeling we'll still be talking after your loved one is returned from our mother's archway" Rebecca stated.

"Hey you two shouldn't be here, I'm getting Headmaster Granger" Nutcracker stated in his usual nasty tone.

"Oh no you don't, Petrificus totalus" Jane casted causing Nutcracker to be unable to move.

"Let's get out of here" Olivia suggested.

The seven of them ran down towards the shrieking shack, leaving Nutcracker behind. Once they reached it they hurried inside. The shrieking shack was creepy inside and out, there were broken floorboards and a creepy looking spiral staircase. They climbed up the stairs and headed into a room. On the one side there was a broken bed.

"It was built for an old friend of my grandfather, he was a werewolf" James explained.

"Oh what was his name" Abby asked.

"Lupin…Remus Lupin" James informed.

"Is he still alive" Rebecca asked as though concerned she was breaking into someone's home.

"No, he died in the Hogwarts battle 19 years ago, he was part of the order. Too bad though he was a good guy according to my father" James said.

"His wife died in the battle as well, they had a son named Teddy who was looked after by my father" James added.

"Does he go to Hogwarts too" Rosalie asked.

"No he graduated two years ago" James responded.

Meanwhile Albus, Rose and Scorpius were arguing. They bickered at each other as they walked up to an old tree on Hogwarts grounds. They didn't realize what tree this was.

"Oh Relax it was just a joke" Scorpius stated.

"A Joke, since when is it funny to call someone a troll" Rose snapped.

"I only called you that because…well because it was funny" Scorpius stated.

"Because it was funny? Is that seriously the best excuse you could come up with" Albus asked.

"Gosh girls are so emotional" Scorpius stated.

"Oh Now I'm mad" Rose snapped.

Rose drew out her wand and Scorpius drew out his. The both of them ignored Albus who was trying to break it up. They started casting the only spell they knew, since it was the only spell they had been taught. As they sent each other flying over and over again, Albus finally looked at the tree and realized they needed to get away from it fast.

"Stop it, stop, look what tree this is" Albus shouted.

Rose and Scorpius stopped fighting and looked at the tree. They were standing near the whomping willow. Before they could run the tree came to life and started swinging its branches. The three of them screamed and grabbed on to the braches. The tree started swinging them around like crazy. The Braches then swung them though the tree, cutting their faces on the sharp edges. Finally they spotted a hole and jumped off so that they flew into the hole. They ended up falling on Abby as she and the others were on their way out of the shrieking shack.

"Oh so that's how you get in here from Hogwarts grounds" Rebecca stated.

"Al, Rose what are you doing with Malfoy" James asked.

"Fighting, what is this place" Albus asked getting up.

"The shrieking shack" Ali informed them.

"Ok come on, we better go, Hermione will be bringing us back soon" James stated.

The ten of them found their way out of the Shirking shack. However they forgot that five of them were not supposed to be in Hogsmead. So they didn't collect the invisibility cloak and walked right to Hermione. Hermione looked at them, checked of James, Olivia, Jane, Abby and Ali's named off her checklist, then passed for a moment, that's when she came to her senses.

"What are you five doing here" Hermione asked sternly.

"Hi mommy" Rose said trying to act to cute to punish.

"It wasn't our fault, Rose Scorpius and I were by the whomping willow unintentionally" Albus stated.

"That I can understand, 10 points from Griffandore for messing around near the tree, and 5 points from Slytherin for the same reason, but it doesn't explain why you two are here" Hermione stated pointing to Rebecca and Rosalie.

"It's my fault, I gave them my cloak to sneak here" James confessed.

"James I can't believe you, I'll have to talk with your father about that cloak, 5 points from Griffandore" Hermione stated.

The rest of the students showed up so Hermione led everyone back to the castle. While the others went to the great hall for lunch, Hermione took Rose aside. She had something else she wanted to talk to Rose about.

"So you and Scorpius, are you two friends" Hermione asked.

"No not all, we had been fighting because he called me a troll" Rose stated.

"Oh ok, that's all then, enjoy your dinner" Hermione said and entered the great hall.

Rose joined the others at the Griffandore table. Billy, Swan, Sunny and Rhiannon wanted to know more about the tree. However neither Rose nor Albus were in the mood to talk about that monster tree. So the stayed quiet and piled up their plates with the food.

That night James entered the third year boy's dormitory. On his bed was his invisibility cloak with a note attached to it. James took the note and read: Found your cloak and I'm giving you a second chance, only because you'll need it again- Hermione. James went to bed wondering what his aunt had meant by "you'll need it again."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **Nutcracker's secrets**

In the darkest hour on night the before Halloween, all the students headed off to bed after the greatest meal. All the students and teachers went to bed… except for one. Nutcracker Goyle, the worst of the all the slytherins, slithered out of bed as quiet as a mouse. He snuck out of the third year boy's dormitory without bothering a single sole of the sleeping third year slytherin boys.

In the Slytherin common he casted Lumas in a whisper and his wand gave off a blue glow. Without only that for light, he snuck out of the common and through the dungeons. He made his way up the spiral staircase with caution to avoid even a single step creaking. However as hard as he tried the steps creaked beneath him.

Nutcracker made his way to the first floor with his shadow lurking behind him. On the first floor he entered the girl's bathroom unnoticed. There, he creped over to the sinks with his lighten wand shining on the taps. One of the taps was different from the others, on the side of it was a snake carved into it. Not knowing he was being watched, Nutcracker whispered in Parseltongue.

Then the tap with a snake on the side caused the sinks to move into the floor, revealing a tunnel which leads downwards into the Chamber of secrets. Nutcracker took a long seep breath since he was scared to jump down. He suddenly found his courage and jumped down, still unaware of the ghost who had been watching him.

As a Halloween treat all classes were cancelled, which was announced during breakfast. The students were all happy about this news, Nutcracker looked especially happy sitting over at the Slytherin table. Rochelle and Rodney decided to sneak into the prefect's bathroom, not to take a bath but to go swimming in the very large bathtub. After changing into their bathing suits, Rochelle and Rodney met up on the seventh floor just outside the bathroom.

Together they turned on the water and blasted the bubbles so that the bubbles were leaking out of the tub. Just like children, they jumped into bathtub and started splashing each other. They stopped for just a moment due to a strange loud tap. At first they thought somebody was coming.

They sat together in the water as silent as the night. The taping continued and they became scared when they realized it was coming from the pipes. All of the sudden a huge snake came splashing through the water. The twins turned their faces and screamed their heads off as water and bubbles went everywhere. The twins jumped out of the bathtub and ran for the door, but when they looked down at the water, they collapsed unable to get up as if they were dead.

Seventh year Griffandore prefect Sarah decided she needed a bath. So she went alone to the prefect's bathroom on the seventh floor. As soon as she opened the door she was soaked with water that came gushing out. Shocked she walked further into the bathroom and noticed the bubbles. However, what really caught her eyes was Rochelle and Rodney who were face first on the ground in their bathing suits.

Sarah bent down to the bodies and touched their wrists. Both of them were as cold as ice and motionless as if they were solid objects. Sarah turned the bodies over and saw the looks of terror on their faces. Sarah ran out of the bathroom, and down the grand stairs screaming for help. Just outside the great hall she ran into professor McGonagall and Hermione.

"Miss Thomas, what's the matter" Hermione asked concerned.

"Two…first….years…prefects…bathroom, out cold, skin like ice" Sarah panted trying to catch her breath.

With a look of panic Hermione and Professor McGonagall raced to the prefect's bathroom with Sarah. The adults gasped when they saw Rochelle and Rodney on the ground and water everywhere. Hermione ordered Professor McGonagall to take Sarah away from the bathroom and to fetch madam Pomfrey. Of course McGonagall obeyed and left the washroom with Sarah, while Hermione stayed to investigate.

Hermione walked around the bathroom watching the water. The water was still and the bubbles were slowly evaporating. This all seemed rather familiar to Hermione, but before she could fully realize it, she saw the Basilisk's refection. She then collapsed to ground unconscious as though she had dropped dead. Madam Pomfrey and McGonagall came back and gasped when they saw Hermione's body not too far from Rochelle and Rodney.

"What is it" McGonagall asked watching madam Pomfrey's facial expressions.

"I'm afraid… these three have been petrified" Madam Pomfrey explained touching the ice cold wrists of Hermione and the twins.

"What? That's not possible unless…." McGonagall began.

"Yes, I think someone has opened the chamber" madam Pomfrey stated.

"Who are these two?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"Rochelle Summers, she's a Ravenclaw first year, and this is her twin brother Rodney, he's a Hufflepuff" McGonagall stated.

"Wait this makes no sense, the Summers are pure bloods, the basilisk only attack muggle borns" Madam Pomfrey pointed out.

"Actually the snake obey his master, so his master must be someone who's' after us all."

"Who could it be?"

"I don't know, madam Pomfrey take these three to the hospital wing. I'll gather all the students in the great hall, join us once these two are in the hospital wing" McGonagall stated.

Professor McGonagall called all the students and teachers to the great hall. The students sat at down their house tables all equally confused. The teachers seated themselves at the teachers table all looking rather worried when Hermione didn't join them. As soon as madam Pomfrey joined, professor McGonagall stood up and spoke.

"I'm sorry to have interrupted your activities, however something serious has happened. Three members of Hogwarts have been petrified in the prefect's bathroom on the seventh floor."

"First was our own headmaster. The other two were Rochelle and Rodney Summers" Professor McGonagall revealed.

"What!" Rebecca, Rosalie and Rhiannon said at once standing straight up.

"Girls please, I know this shard to hear. The good news is madam Pomfrey will be making the elixir and they will be fine before we know it" Professor McGonagall stated.

"In the meantime please avoid any water, you can use a self-cleaning spell for your baths, and I'll be writing the families of those who have petrified shortly."

The students were dismissed and allowed to continue their activities. Rebecca, Rosalie and Rhiannon went straight to the hospital wing to see Rochelle and Rodney. James, Albus, Rose, Olivia, and Ali went to the hospital wing as well to see Hermione. Rose sat down beside her mother and stroked her ice cold face.

"Don't worry mum you'll be alright" Rose whispered in Hermione's ear.

In her officer McGonagall wrote to Ron, and the Summer family. She first wrote to Victoria and Cormac: Dear Mr. and Mrs. Summers, I'm sorry to have to inform you of these terrible events. Your children Rochelle and Rodney have been petrified. They are in the hospital wing awaiting the cure. I will write you as soon as they have been unpetrified- McGonagall. Then she wrote one to Ron: Dear. Mr. Weasley, I'm sorry to have to inform you of these terrible events. Your wife has been petrified. She is in the hospital wing awaiting the cure. I will write you as soon as she has been unpetrified- McGonagall. Then she wrote one to Harry: Harry, Hermione and two first year students have been petrified, we may need the help of the order, stand by and await my letter- McGonagall.

Professor McGonagall decided not to allow the students to sleep in their dormitories, that way the student responsible couldn't sneak to the chamber. All the students slept in the great hall where four teachers were on guard at all times. Rose couldn't sleep, neither could the Summer twins. Nina and Billy were sleeping real close to their older sister. Swan was actually sleeping with Abby in her sleeping bag.

The next day there were classes, so the teachers escorted their students to the class right after breakfast. James, and Jane had Herbology, Abby, Olivia and Ali had history of magic. James and Jane followed Neville to the green houses.

"Ok class today we're going to learn about quick sand" Neville informed.

"Sir what does that have to with Herbology" A third year Slytherin asked.

"Nothing, it's just something I think everyone should know about" Neville replied and winked at James.

In history of magic Abby, Ali and Olivia took their usual seats. Professor Finnegan stood in-front of the class and waited for complete silence. He then began his lesson for the day.

"In your first year you learned the legend of the boy who lived, as well as the final battle. However today you're going to learn about what happened in between, starting with Harry Potter's first year at Hogwarts" Professor Finnegan explained.

In defence against the dark arts, Rebecca Billy and Sunny took their seats. Professor Dumbledore waited for his students to find their seats and stop chatting before speaking. Once it was completely silent he walked to the chalk board and faced the class.

"Good morning, today we'll be learning about pixies" Professor Dumbledore stated.

Then in charms class Rosalie Rhiannon and Swan took their seats. Professor Flitwick informed they would be learning how to make bridges and would teach them a sleeping charm that can be used on multiple enemies at once. Rosalie took a great interest in this, since she was always looking for useful charms and spells.

However no one connected the dots no matter what hints the teachers gave, such as winking at them or asking if they were paying close attention. Although they all found it odd that the teachers were paying quite a bit of attention towards them. The only one who realized what was going on was Olivia. However she forgot to mention it with everything that was going on.

Every day for the month of November they spent most of their time in the hospital wing. On occasion brought the twins and Hermione fresh flowers, given to them by Hagrid. The rest of the time was spent with Hagrid or in class.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

 **Petrified**

It was the begging of December when madam Pomfrey was close to being done the elixir. It was the first Saturday of the month and all the older students had set foot into freezing weather to go to Hogsmeade. Meanwhile, Billy Swan Sunny, Nina and Albus were wondering about the castle with nothing important to do. They decided to pay moaning myrtle a visit and entered her bathroom.

"Oh hello, what brings you five here" Myrtle asked floating in the air slightly above them.

"We came for a visit" Nina informed.

"Oh? How nice of you to drop by, I do get quite lonely sometimes."

"Did you hear what happened to headmaster Granger and the Summer twins" Sunny asked making conversation.

"Oh yes. In-fact I saw the boy open the chamber right here" Myrtle revealed.

"You did? Did you see who it was?" Swan asked.

"Yes it was…" Myrtle trailed off as the sinks began leaking on their own.

Moaning Myrtle knew what was coming and order them to run away. However before they could they all saw the Basilisk thought Myrtle as it came into room making a horrid sound. Just like that all five of them dropped to the ground petrified. Myrtle did the stupid mistake of turning around and looked the snake in its eye. Since she was already a ghost and couldn't die again she was simply petrified.

James, Ali, Abby, Olivia and Jane returned from Hogsmead and tried to find the others since they had brought them back some sweets. However the only found Rose who was reading in the library. The five of them approached her and sat down at the table across from her.

"Thanks guys" Rose thanked as she took the treats from James.

"Have you seen the others" Ali asked.

"If you mean Billy, Nina and the others then no, but I saw Rebecca and Rosalie heading to the hospital wing again" Rose informed.

"Ok thanks come on guys, join us if you want Rose" Abby stated

"You guys go ahead, I need to find a book in here" Jane said.

"I'll come though" Rose accepted and walked out with the others.

Jane got up and walked through the rows of books. She was having trouble reaching the one she needed since it was on the top shelf. She jumped to reach it, and her feet came back down with a splash. Jane looked down and noticed water running on the four.

She went to Madam Pince, who was the librarian, to inform her of the water. However through the sliding glass doors, which had been installed to keep students out of the library at night, she saw the snake. She let out a scream which got Madam Pince's attention, then fell to the ground petrified. Madam Pince brought her straight to the hospital wing.

"Madam Pomfrey, contact Minerva, another student was petrified… third year Griffandore Jane Goyle" Madam Pince stated.

"Ok put her down here" Madam Pomfrey said pointing to a bed. Then without having to tell McGonagall anything, she came barging through the doors.

"I was told by a student, what happened" McGonagall asked.

"She came to talk to me in the library, then looked thought] the sliding doors, the snake must have been there because she screamed" Madam Pince explained.

"Alright, I'll contact Harry since Jane's been staying with him" McGonagall stated and left the hospital wing.

After writing to Harry, McGonagall located Olivia and the others and told them about Jane. She didn't bother telling Nutcracker since he no longer cared about Jane. Olivia and the others went to the hospital wing, not only to see Jane, but to see if the missing members of their group were there as well.

"Madam Pomfrey, has my brother come by today" James asked.

"No dear."

"How about my brother and sister" Ali asked.

"Nope sorry."

"Did my sister come by any chance, or Sunny Longbottom" Abby asked.

"No dears, perhaps they went back to their commons rooms, check there if you're worried their lost.

On the way to the common rooms they ran into Victorie. Victorie informed she hadn't seen them since breakfast. So they checked the Ravenclaw common room but didn't find them. So they then headed to the Griffandore common room. Inside they found Rebecca, Rosalie and Rhiannon reading letters.

"Sorry to interrupt. Have you seen Billy, Nina, Swan, Sunny or Albus today" Ali asked.

"No sorry' Rosalie replied and the other two shook their heads.

They looked but didn't find them in the second or first year girl or boy dormitories. That's when they started getting worried. Ali and Abby decided to check the map and discovered they were in myrtles bathroom. The two of them headed there while James and Olivia stayed behind in case they came back. Abby and Ali made their way to Myrtles bathroom and first saw Myrtle in mid-air petrified.

Ali then screamed and pointed to the ground where the missing ones were petrified. However looking down was a mistake because the saw the snakes reflection and got petrified themselves. Soon the afternoon became evening and James along with Olivia joined Rose in the great hall, thinking the others were already there. However they weren't there, and Victorie was missing as well.

"This isn't good at all" Olivia pointed out the obvious.

"I know captain obvious, there's nothing we can do it's too dangerous, lets report them missing" James suggested.

"Yeah that's portably best" Olivia agreed.

After the meal was over, James and Olivia walked over to McGonagall. They reported: Ali, Abby, Swan, Billy, Nina, Albus and Sunny missing. They told her to check Myrtles bathroom since that's where Abby and Ali had said the others were. After sending them to their common room, McGonagall along with Abbforth and Neville entered myrtles bathroom. It didn't take them long to spot the seven petrified students and myrtle.

"Oh no, Sunny wake up sweetie, please wake up" Neville begged holding his daughter in his hands.

"Neville She'll be ok, she's still breathing, let's take them to the hospital wing" Abbforth stated.

The three teachers used a levitation spell to get all seven students to the hospital wing in one trip. There they identified the students as: Third year Griffandores Ali Delacour and Abby Creevey, second year Griffandores Billy Delacour and Swan Creevey. Along with second year Ravenclaw Sunny Longbottom. Then finally first year Griffandores Albus Potter and Nina Delacour.

The teachers then collected James, Rose and Olivia, and brought them to the hospital wing. However those seven weren't the only knew ones there. Victorie was there petrified as well, she had been found outside the Ravenclaw common room.

"Professor, I've finished the elixir, however I only have enough for five" Madam Pomfrey stated.

"Yes well give it to Hermione, Mr. Potter, Miss. Goyal and the twins" McGonagall decided.

"Alright, but it will take a few months until I can gather all the required ingredients to make more" Madam Pomfrey warned.

Madam Pomfrey slipped the Elixer into Hermione's mouth. Instantly Hermione sprung back to life and was shocked at all the petrified students. Next the twins were revised, and sprung back to life. Then it was Albus's turn and he instantly sprung back to life, then of course Jane. Then McGonagall informed Hermione on everything that had happened. Rose came in along with Rebecca, Rosalie and Rhiannon then hugged their relatives.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Three Surprise through the archway**

On week into December and James, Rebecca, Rosalie, Albus, Rose, Jane and Olivia were all sitting around the Griffandore common room. They were all in a grey mood since most of their friends and family were petrified. Suddenly the conversation about the archway came up again.

"Oh I just remembered…. We know how to get to the archway" Olivia stated.

"What are you talking about" James asked.

"In history of magic class we learned about your father's first year… and do you know what he did" Olivia asked.

"Oh yeah the stone thing…wait that means we need to go down that trapped door."

"Yes, and if we all go now we won't have to sneak there, so get your wands and lets go" Olivia commanded.

Rebecca and Rosalie grabbed the dark box, and James grabbed the map and cloak just in case they needed it. Once all seven of them were ready they headed to third floor corridor on the right hand side. They entered through the door and came face to face with Fluffy. James whistled a little tune and Fluffy stopped trying to attack them and feel asleep.

They then moved Fluff's big paw and opened the trap door. First the twins jumped in, followed by James, then Jane and Olivia and then Rose and Albus. Each of them screamed as they fell through the trap door. They all landed in some sort of sand, but Rosalie knew what it was.

"Quick sand, don't struggle or you'll stay on top just let yourself fall" Rosalie instructed.

They all stayed still and slipped right through the sand, landing hard on the cold ground. Getting up the saw they were in a very narrow room and there was a door. The door was unlocked so they stepped through it. Inside this room were hundreds of pixies and a broom stick levitating in mid-air in the middle of the room.

"Oh look that pixie has a key, I bet it's for that door" Jane stated.

James climbed onto the broom and shot up into the air. As he did the pixies began attacking him. James swerved his arms attempting to knock all the pixies away.

To help out, Rose casted a spell to tame the pixies. This allowed James to catch the pixie with the key, however the pixie put up a fight. After a fair struggle James got the key out of the stubborn pixie's hands and rode back down. James and the others went to the door and placed the key in the key slot. The door opened and they stepped through.

In this room there was one safe step which they were all standing on. Everywhere else in the room was water with alligators. Albus conjured a bridge however the alligators ripped it apart viciously with their teeth. Rebecca and Rosalie tried their sleeping dust however there wasn't enough to get all the alligators. Rosalie then remembered that sleeping curse she had learned in class.

"Sleepus" Rosalie casted causing all the alligators to fall asleep.

Then Albus conjured up another bridge and waited for a moment. When nothing happened the seven of them safely crossed the room and went through the other door. The next room was completely empty except for one object in the middle of the room.

"Ok there it is" Rosalie pointed at the archway.

Rebecca and Rosalie took off the keys from around their necks. They placed their keys into the two key slots on their box and the lid flew open. Then Rosalie took out…the elder wand, which had somehow put itself back together.

"Is that the elder wand, from the tale of the tree brothers" Rose asked.

"Smart girl, ok James I need you to stand across from me by the archway" Rebecca explained.

James and Rebecca walked towards the archway, its presence made James quite uncomfortable. Rebecca told James to say the name of the man he wanted to return while she waved the wand in-front of the archway. As Rebecca waved the wand around the archway James said Sirius Black over and over again.

Then suddenly the archway gave off a black puff of smoke and when it cleared there was good surprise. Sirius came through the archway but he wasn't alone. Holding his arm was James Potter, who was tugging on Lily Potter's arm, because Severus Snape was tugging on Lily's other arm.

"Um hi, I'm James Harry Potter's kid, so which one of you is Sirius" James asked.

"That would be me" Sirius said holding up his arm.

"Welcome back to you all I guess" James stated.

"James, that's grandpa and grandma" Albus whispered in James's ear.

"And that's professor Snape" Rose whispered.

"Ok I see what happened here, they all came through because they were holding on to each other" Rosalie explained.

"Ok cool, well I'll take you to all to my mum…Hermione and she'll bring you home" Rose stated.

The 11 of them didn't need to find their way out. Hermione arrived in just a few a minutes and smiled. As Sirius recounted that James and Snape had been fighting over Lily in heaven, Hermione couldn't help but smirk.

"Seems like a lot goes on up there" Hermione stated.

"Like wise" Sirius stated nodding at Rose.

"How could I forget, Sirius, James, Lily, Severus, this is my daughter Rose, she's a first year" Hermione introduced.

"So um let's get out of here, and you can catch me up on everything" James suggested.

Hermione handed each of them a potion that returned all 12 of them back to the third floor corridor. Hermione sent the students off to bed and brought the guests up to the room of requirements. Having Severus and Lily back proved to be worthwhile because they helped madam Pomfrey make the mandrick elixir.

A few days before Christmas break began the remaining students were in the great hall for supper. Nobody noticed the seven students standing by the front door at first. Then someone recognised the blonde hair on five of the girls, and the red hair on the boy and his sister. The five girls: Abby, Ali, Swan, Sunny and Victorie were waiting to be noticed, as well as Billy and his little sister Nina.

"Guys, they're back" Dankim reported.

The hall went silent as more students realized it. James, Albus, Olivia, Jane and Rose got up and ran into their arms. James was about to hug Sunny but suddenly stopped himself and shook her hand instead. Neville stood up and Sunny ran into his arms giving him the world's biggest father daughter hug. Jane glanced over at Nutcracker who was stabbing the pork hard with his knife.

Rebecca, Rosalie, James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Jane, Billy, Swan, Sunny, Albus, Rose and Nina stayed up all night talking. Hermione had given Sunny permission to sleep in the Griffandore common room that night even though she was a Ravenclaw. As Sunny laughed both James and Albus were watching her, but nobody noticed.

A few days later the students packed to return home for the holidays. Hermione, clever as she was, did not take the train. She was going to wait until Ron sent her a signal that Harry and Ginny were out of the house and at Kings cross station. Then she was going to apperate Sirius, Lily, James and Snape to Black family residence and hide them to surprise Harry.

After inviting Hagrid and McGonagall to the Christmas party, James boarded the train with the others. James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Jane, Billy, Sunny, Swan, Albus, Rose, Victorie and Nina, all barely managed to fit in one compartment. On the ride to kings cross station James told the others about the adventure down the trap door.

At Kings cross station, Harry Ginny and Lily were with Ron and Hugo. Fleur was holding Dove and chatting away with Gabrielle. Collin was holding the hands of Nigel and Rolland. Bill was keeping the rest of his children in line. Victoria and Cormac were chatting away as well, and Raymond was holding onto his mother's hand.

The Hogwarts express arrived and the students got off the train and joined their families. Neville and Sunny both found Luna in the crowd of parents. The parents were just so happy to see the children unpetrified. The whole way home, Lily bugged Albus to tell him what it was like being petrified. Ron, Rose and Hugo were with the potters.

When they arrived home they found Hermione sitting on the couch. She got up kissed her husband and hugged her son. Only Harry didn't know his parents, god father and teacher were in his house. Hermione asked Harry to get Kreacher out of the closet because she had left something there. When Harry opened the closet his mum came out and smiled.

"Mum?" Harry asked then fainted.

Ginny laughed came over to her husband and kissed him, right in front of Lily. Lily blushed then turned away, realizing just how much she had missed of Harry's life. Harry came to and rubbed his eyes to make sure he was seeing correctly. Once he was sure Lily really was there he hugged her tight unable to speak.

Then Harry felt somebody tap him on the shoulder. Harry paused for a moment then turned around to face his father. Harry flung himself into his father's arms ready to cry. It was little Lily who pointed out the next surprise, and of course she already knew what was going on.

"Daddy, did you get a dog?" Lily asked.

"No sweetie" Harry replied.

"Then what's the dog doing here?"

"What dog honey?"

"That big black dog that just came into the room?"

"Big black dog….wait a minute" Harry stated the turned around to see the black shaggy dog.

"SIRUIS" Harry shouted and ran forward. Without knowing what he was doing, Harry started petting Sirius, who then changed into his human form.

"Never pet me again" Sirius Sternly stated.

"Uh Sorry" Harry said then gave Sirius the world's biggest hug.

"Oh shoot I was going to take a picture but I forgot the camera upstairs in the attic, Harry can you get it for me" Ginny asked.

"Sure, be right back" Harry said then went to the attic clueless.

Harry went into the attic and was distracted he didn't even notice Snape there. Harry searched for the camera completely oblivious. Snape didn't know whether to take this as insult or not. To get Harry to realize he was there Snape handed him the camera.

"Oh thanks professor…wait what?"

"About time, 10 points from Griffandore" Snape joked.

Harry stretched out his hand and Snape shook it. It was the first moment where neither of them total despised each other. Harry and Snape then walked back to the living room where everyone was seated on the couch. That's when Kreacher grumpily walked into the room and light up like a Christmas tree at the appearance of Sirius.

"Bloody hell Harry, what did you keep him for" Sirius asked.

"I gave him clothes 13 years ago, he refused to leave" Harry informed.

Sirius suddenly without warning grabbed Kreacher by the top of his rag and headed for the front door. Of course everyone else followed him. Sirius opened the door and threw Kreacher out into the snow. The movement of this made snow fall off the trees covering the elf head to toe.

"Take notes kids, that's how you get rid of a pest" Sirius told his laughing audience and slammed the door shut.

Everyone went back into the living room just as Ron returned from the bathroom. With just one look at Snape Ron's face turned pale. He looked as though he was going to pass out.

"What is it Ron" Hermione asked.

"It happened" Ron replied.

"What happened" Hermione asked.

"Professor Snape came back from the dead to mark my potions final" Ron squeaked causing everyone to start laughing. For his stupidity Hermione smacked him with book.

"Good girl, 10 points to Griffandore" Snape joked making everyone even Ron burst out laughing.

"So Harry introduce your children would you" James said.

"Oh Right, this is James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter, and Lily Luna Potter" Harry introduced.

"And this is our adopted daughter Olivia, and our foster daughter Jane who's Olivia's sister" Harry added.

On Christmas Eve all the guests arrived at the Potter house for the Christmas party. McGonagall, and Hagrid were over joyed to see Lily and James after all those years. Sunny and Neville were happy to see Sirius as well. However Snape was the least favourite, but people still talked with him anyways. James noticed Albus was always by Sunny's side and he didn't like it.

"Al why don't you help me with the dishes" James suggested.

"You…do the dishes are you kidding me?"

"Well now that Kreachers gone we need to learn" James stated.

"Well alright then" Albus replied and followed his brother into the kitchen.

The two Lily's were talking up a storm, turns out their name was not the only thing they had in common. Adult Lily was teaching little Lily about different potions and promised to teach her some after the holidays. James and Albus, who had given up on washing dishes, were both talking with James and Sirius about pranks to do Hogwarts. When Lily overheard she scolded both of them for teaching her grandchildren to do pranks.

Victoria and Cormac and there eyes constantly on Raymond. Raymond had been getting into all kinds of trouble over the past two months. He was pretty much grounded for the rest of his life.

Suddenly there was a big crash and almost all of the children were in the crime scene. Hermione went to investigate and saw one of them had broken the chandelier in the kitchen. Hermione had them all go into the living room and line up side by side. She then walked down the line.

"Innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent" Hermione said dismissing James, Ali, Abby and Olivia.

"Innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent" Hermione said dismissing Jane, Rebecca Rosalie and Swan.

"Innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent" Hermione said dismissing Billy, Sunny, Albus and Victorie.

"Innocent" Hermione stated dismissing Nina, then skipped Rose.

""Innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent" Hermione said dismissing Molly, Dominique, Rochelle and Rodney.

"Innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent" Hermione said dismissing Fred, Bella, Roxanne and Lily.

"Innocent, innocent, innocent, innocent" Hermione said dismissing Felix, EJ, Nigel and Rolland.

"Ok now it's just you two left" Hermione said looking straight into Rose and Hugo's eyes. For a moment she starred at her children until Hugo looked away.

"Guilty" Hermione stated pointing to Hugo.

Hugo's punishment was cleaning up the mess and buying the Potters a new chandelier. Nothing else bad happened during that Christmas party. In-fact everyone had a good time. They had finally thrown a Christmas party that didn't end with the dark lord attacking.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

 **Sunny Dilemma/growing up**

Ever since they had returned to Hogwarts from the Christmas break, James had noticed Albus constantly following Sunny. He didn't understand why it annoyed him so much. He knew it would be better for him and Sunny to be just friends, however he didn't like the fact that somebody else was into her. James didn't know how much more he could take.

"Hey Sunny, feel like taking a walk" James offered one afternoon.

"Well I have plans to hang with Albus so…" Sunny stated.

"Oh well he can tag along" James said.

"OK…I'll ask him then" Sunny stated.

Sunny did ask Albus, who accepted the offer. Of course James wasn't happy that his brother was tagging along. However he pretended it didn't bother him at all. In-fact he started a conversation with the both of them and pretended to be having a great time. At one point James decided Albus was walking to close to Sunny, so he got in between them in the least suspicious way he could think of.

Albus didn't notice at first, however after about fifteen more minutes of this he began to realize something was off with his brother. He was still oblivious to the fact James was trying to separate him from Sunny. Albus was going to say something but felt it was a conversation that shouldn't be discussed right in-front of Sunny. He wasn't ready for Sunny to know he was into her just yet.

"Wow it's getting late, James we should get back…you promised to help me with my charms homework" Albus lied.

"Right, well it's been fun see you in the great hall tomorrow" James stated wanting a word with his brother alone.

"Oh alright then see you boys" Sunny said then skipped off towards the castle.

James and Albus walked to the castle then to their common room in complete silence. It was definitely an awkward brother moment. As soon as they got in the common room, James pretended to be a concerned big brother.

"Al I feel like I need to tell you this, you know coming from a brother" James stated.

"Go on" Albus said with a feeling it was going to be amusing.

"Well you're 11 and Sunny's 12, she's too old for you" James stated.

"Too old for me? Get real she's only a year older, same age difference as mum and dad" Albus said.

"Right but you're too young to date anyways" James added.

"Oh my god no way…you like Sunny" Albus stated with a smirk on his face.

"What? I never said that" James denied.

"Then why are you blushing" Albus teased.

"So what if I do?" James asked.

"Ha I knew it… to bad I'm going to get her" Albus stated.

"Yeah right, Sunny and I have way more in common than you two do" James remarked.

"Well Sunny and I had the whole bonding year when you were in your first year" Albus pointed out.

"What, you two never hung out" James stated.

"Did too, and Neville and Luna like me better" Albus stated.

"Not true, Neville gives me 10 free points everyday" James lied.

"Only 10? He gives me 30 free points a day" Albus lied.

"Did I say 10, I mean 80!"

"100!"

"2000" James stated getting riled up.

"Oh yeah well I hugged her first" Albus lied.

"Well I kissed her first" James shouted.

"What?!" Albus asked.

"What?" James asked confused if he had actually revealed that information.

"When on earth did you kiss Sunny Longbottom?"

"Last year during Christmas break" James informed.

"You kissed Sunny?" Ali asked in shock as she Olivia, Abby and Jane entered the common room.

"Hey what's going on" the twins, Billy, Swan, Nina and Rose asked as they entered the common room.

"James kissed Sunny Longbottom last year" Albus spilled.

"You did, omg" Victorie stated as she too came in the common room.

James could feel his whole face burning red. He was so embarrassed he raced out of the common room towards the bathroom. Even with this information Albus wasn't going to back down. However none of them were going to embarrass James more and tell Sunny that they all knew. However they all wanted to know if it was actually true, so they used the twin's crystal ball to rewind to the day James kissed Sunny.

The next morning James skipped breakfast to avoid Sunny in case the others had told her had spilled the beans. He also went out of his way to avoid his brother. And when Ali gave him a letter Hedwig had dropped off, he didn't open it.

The next morning James took his chances and went down the great hall for breakfast. He was the last one to arrive and only one seat was Available. He sat down beside second year Kate Bell. James had never gotten a close look at her. She was beautiful, with long brown hair and big light brown eyes. She smiled at James then continued eating.

James glanced over at Sunny who was laughing with the others. James watched Kate for a moment and thought she was rather cute. When Albus and Sunny left without even glancing at him, James decided to ask Kate to hang out, it was Sunday. Kate agreed and the two of them headed to the common room to play a game of wizard's chess.

"Tell me about yourself" James asked to make conversation.

"Ok, my mum was a chaser on the team when she went here. Uh I've got an older brother who's on the team with you" Kate informed.

"Jamie Right, he's a fifth year?"

"Yep, I want to join the team next year" Kate informed.

"You should try out, what else you enjoy" James asked taking his turn.

"Pawn to b5, well I like adventures and defence against the dark arts" Kate said after making her move in the game.

"Queen to a1, I love both those things" James stated.

For the next week James watched Sunny and Albus. Mid-week James began to see that Sunny and Albus were a better match. James had been hanging out with Kate who didn't seem to have another friends besides Jamie. He had started seeing her in a new light, and decided it was time to back down on the whole Sunny matter.

"Al, I've been thinking" James began on Friday evening in the common room.

"You'd be better for Sunny, so I'm backing down" James said.

"Really, wait is there another girl" Albus asked smirking again.

"Yeah, but I've haven't asked her out yet. Listen just take care of her, she's been through a- lot losing her grandfather" James stated.

"I will" Albus agreed and shook his brother's hand.

"Anyways you better ask her already, you're so obvious" James stated.

"Am not!"

"Are too!'

"Not!"

"Too!"

"Not!"

That argument lasted well into the night and very early morning. The next day was Saturday and before the quiditch game between Griffandore and Ravenclaw began, James met up with Kate in the clock tower. He was unaware that Jamie was nearby eavesdropping.

"Good Luck" Kate said.

"Thanks, but before I go I wanted to ask you something" James stated.

"We've been having so much fun together and you're a really cool girl, so I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me sometime" James asked feeling like his stomach was going to explode.

"Sure, that would be great" Kate replied with a smile.

"Well look at that, my little sister's all grown up" Jamie stated approaching them and putting his arm around Kate.

"Don't be so shy, I'm cool with it…but right now we've got a game to win" Jamie stated.

James was just filled with emotions during that game. He played his best to impress Kate, he was playing so well he caught the snitch only ten minutes after the game started. The whole team raced to pitch but James only had his eyes on Kate was amongst the crowd. That's also when Albus told James Sunny had agreed to go out with him. It was a good day for the Potter boys indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **Young love**

February had come once again, and Valentine's Day was approaching. Since all classes were cancelled on Valentine's Day, James wanted to take Kate out on their first real date. So he talked to Hermione who made an exception and allowed James to take Kate to Hogsmeade. James met up with Kate in the library to give her the news.

James knew Kate had permission to go into the restricted section, so he used to cloak to go into the restricted section without being seen. Once he was there he took off the cloak and hugged Kate who was picking out a book. He then whispered the good news in her ear as they sat down at a table in the restricted section.

"So did you have a place in mind" Kate asked.

"Yeah, this little place" James said and took Kate's hands in his.

"A quiet small and cozy little place" James added and kissed her on the check.

"Perfect" Kate whispered.

James kissed her on the lips and she kissed him back. Before they knew it they were snogging, losing all awareness to their surroundings. With really bad timing Hermione walked into the restricted section and caught them. As soon as they realized she was there they stopped and looked rather embarrassed of being caught by an adult.

"Don't mind me" Hermione awkwardly said trying not to laugh since she was embarrassed as well.

Hermione took out the book she had come to get and walked away without saying a word. Being caught by his aunt took both James and Kate out of the mood. So Kate picked up her book and they walked out of the library holding hands. Jamie spotted them along the way, he didn't say anything but nodded at them and patted James on his back.

Hermione went to her office and took out some parchment, ink and a quill. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself. She wrote a letter to Harry and Ginny about what she had just witnessed: Hey guys, I just caught James snogging his first girlfriend, they were so embarrassed. Young love, sweet isn't it? Anyways hope you are well- Hermione.

When Valentines day came around many of the older students went to Hogsmeade. Rebecca, Rosalie, Abby, Swan, Olivia and Jane went to the shrieking shack, through the entrance of the whomping willow, which the twins knew how to control. James took Kate to Madam Puddifoot's Tea Shop, a place Harry told him couples go.

In the tea shop James lead Kate over to the tearoom. They both order a small coffee and it was soon delivered to them. The tearoom was decorated with golden cherubs hovering over each of the tables, which occasionally threw pink confetti over the people sitting below them. This, however, was more of irritating than romantic, as the confetti would occasionally land in the beverages. Even then James and Kate were having a good time.

Every hour a romantic song would play allowing the costumers to dance with their dates. James had been taught how to dance by his grandfather of the Christmas break. So He got up and asked Kate to dance with him. Kate smiled, got up and put her hands on James's shoulders, James placed his hands on her waist. They started dancing and looked into each other's eyes. James loved how Kate's eyes sparkled like diamonds.

They kissed then Kate laid her head on his shoulder. For the first date they seemed to know what they were doing. Meanwhile Albus and Sunny had their own Valentine's Day plans. Holding hands they entered the Herbolgy green houses. They were going to finally tell Neville they were dating, but Neville wasn't there.

They decided to wait there for Neville, who knew Sunny wanted to talk with him. So they sat on the edge of a table. After a couple minutes of waiting Albus kissed her on the lips. They started kissing forgetting they were waiting for Sunny's father to arrive.

"Ok Sunny what is you wanted to…" Neville trailed off as he walked in and caught his daughter and Albus kissing.

"Dad!" Sunny shouted in shock jumping on to her feet.

"Um…surprise" Albus and Sunny said embarrassed.

"Um. Uh, ok not what I was expecting…so um how long has this been going on" Neville asked.

"Um just a few seconds" Sunny said.

"Um Sunny I think he meant how long have we been dating, not how long have we been kissing" Albus said.

"Oh right' Sunny said even more embarrassed, then added "a month."

"I see, and Albus have you told your family" Neville asked not sure what to do.

"Only my brother."

Neville didn't know what else to say, he didn't think he would have to deal with his daughter dating for at least another year. It was even more awkward that he caught his daughter kissing Albus, the son of one of his friends and the girl he had gone to the yule ball with. Knowing he could trust Albus, Neville gave them his blessing but made a no kissing rule until they were both teenagers. He then suggested they tell Luna, Harry and Ginny.

Meanwhile somewhere on the fourth floor, Victorie was caught in the middle of an argument between Rose and Scorpius. This time they were fighting because Scorpius was accusing Rose of sabotaging his lunch. They were both heated up in the argument and Victorie was becoming inpatient with them, wanting to hang out with Rose. The problem was Rose and Scorpius had decided to be friends to end the feud and hatred between the Wesleys and the Malfoys.

"I swear you two are going to be married one day" Victorie commented.

"What on earth makes you think that" Rose asked.

"Your parents fought like that when they were in their first year" Victorie replied.

"There's not a chance we'll end up together, we can't even get along as friends" Scorpius remarked.

"We could make it as friends if you'd stop being such a brat" Rose snapped.

"Me? Look in the mirror little Miss Queen of the brats" Scorpius snapped back.

"Alright I'm out of here, see you later Rose… and good luck trying to make that friendship work" Victorie stated a walked away finally at breaking point.

Meanwhile at the shrieking shack the girls were having a grand old time. Rebecca's feeling was right, she and her sister had become close friends with James and his gang. The girls were talking about who they liked at Hogwarts.

"My crush is outside of Hogwarts…but he's still young" Rebecca revealed.

"We'll they're only three years younger than us, I like his brother" Rosalie said.

"For me there's this one boy in hufflepuff, but it won't happen…he's a fifth year" Ali informed.

"There's this third year boy that I like, but the problem is he's in Slytherin" Abby informed.

"Really wants his name?" Jane asked going through all the third year slytherin boys in her head.

"Dylan Zabini" Abby said.

"Oh I know him, son of Blaise Zabini he was friends with Malfoy family, Dylan mentioned a sister once to. Anyways don't go for him he's a jerk" Jane stated.

"As for me, I'm not into anyone right now" Jane said.

"Same here" Olivia admitted.

Meanwhile Nutcracker was in one the foulest moods ever. He was in moaning Myrtles bathroom kicking the sinks. Myrtle came around hearing the noise and remembered it had been him who open the chamber of secrets. She didn't have a way to tell anyone, having being petrified she for some reason couldn't travel by toilet anymore.

Meanwhile James and Kate were getting ready to head back to Hogwarts. Although grandpa James teaching teen James how to act on a date made the whole family laugh, it had turned out to be effective. James helped Kate into her coat, and held open the door for her. Kate took his hand and together they walked back to Hogwarts laughing and talking.

Albus and Sunny took Neville's advice and wrote letters to Luna, Harry and Ginny. They felt awkward and didn't know what words to use in a letter telling their parents they were dating. Sunny's letter said: mum, I don't know if dad wrote you, he probably didn't. He said I should tell you, so I am. So um you know Albus Potter right? I mean of course you do, you've known him since birth…I guess I you already knew that, anyways He and I…we are dating now I guess. I mean I know we're dating I don't know why I wrote I guess? Anyways see you at summer- Sunny.

Albus and Sunny, who were in the Griffandore common room sent their owls to deliver the letters. Seconds later, James and Kate walked into the common room still holding hands. Now that Albus was dating Sunny, things weren't awkward between them and James anymore. So James and Kate sat down beside them.

"So I heard you two got caught snogging in the library" Albus revealed.

"Who told you that" James asked.

"Aunt Hermione may have let it slip" Albus added.

"We were caught to, by my dad" Sunny stated.

"That must have been awkward" Kate commented.

That's when Rebecca, Rosalie, Abby, Ali, Olivia, Jane, Swan, Billy, Nina, Rose and Victorie came racing into the common room. They looked like they were about to explode with news. They took a minute to catch their breath before telling everyone the big news.

"We know who opened the Chamber of secrets" Abby blurted out getting everyone's attention.

Meanwhile Professor McGonagall and Hermione were in the hospital wing. Another student had been petrified. The rest of the teachers came as well, and so did the whole order.

"This is Jamie Bell, he's a Griffandore fifth year" McGonagall identified the petrified body.

"Neville, can you go get Kate Bell and James Potter please" Hermione asked.

"Of course professor, those two just got back from their date" Neville stated and left the hospital wing.

"Oh that would be the young lady you caught snogging James" Ginny stated and let out a laugh.

Neville came back with Kate and James who both looked worried and confused. As soon as she saw her brother, Kate ran over to him in tears. James wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. Ginny blushed seeing her son with his first girlfriend and looked away.

"Is he still alive" Kate asked.

"Yes dear, he's only been petrified, I'll make some mandrake elixir in no time thanks to Lily and Severus" Madam Pomfrey stated and patted Kate's shoulder.

"You have something on your mind" Hermione noticed.

"Yes, we need to stop these attacks, I know who the student responsible is" James informed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

 **Into the chamber of secrets**

"Who is it James" Hermione asked with a serious look on her face.

"Nutcracker Goyle" James informed.

"How do you know" Harry asked.

"Myrtle told Rebecca and Rosalie Summers, Abby Creevey, Ali Delacour, and Olivia and Jane Goyle that she saw Nutcracker open the chamber of secrets."

"Ok Harry, Ginny go talk to them, Molly, Ron, we'll go chat with Myrtle. Arthur, Sirius, James find Nutcracker this James will you show who he is" Hermione said pushing teen James forwards.

"Lily, Severus and Kinsley help madam Pomfrey with mandrake elixir and make extra just in case" Hermione ordered.

Everyone agreed to their roles and set out to do it. Teen James led his grandfathers and Sirius to the Slytherin common room, after checking the map for Nutcracker's whereabouts. Grandma Lily and Severus helped madam Pomfrey with the Mandrake elixir. Arthur spoke the slytherin common room password and the door flew open. However Nutcracker wasn't there, not anywhere in the common room.

"Maybe the map was wrong" Teen James suggested.

"Can't be, we made that map ourselves" Sirius stated taking the map from teen James.

"That's weird it says he's here" Grandpa James said.

"And now he's not, maybe he has an invisibility cloak" Arthur suggested.

"Wait he's heading toward moaning Myrtles bathroom, that's where the entrance of the chamber of secrets is" Teen James stated.

The four of them raced to moaning Myrtle's bathroom. When they arrived the passage way to the chamber was already open. This meant that Nutcracker had already gone down. James tried jumping in after him, but Arthur pulled him back.

"My daughter, was almost killed down there, I'm not about to let my grandson go" Arthur stated.

"Well someone needs to kill the snake and capture Nutcracker" teen James stated.

"I'll go, James and Sirius just came back so it won't be them" Arthur offered.

"NO, you're the minister of magic" teen James reminded him.

"We'll go, he's our brother so he's our problem" Jane and Olivia stated as they entered the washroom.

"Over my dead body, I will not have any of my students go down there" Hermione stated entering the washroom with the others.

"I'll go, I've down there before" Harry offered.

"No, no one will go unless it's an absolute emergency. I'll make an announcement to the whole school to keep an eye out for that brat" Hermione decided.

"Ok you're the boss of the school" Kinsley stated.

They all left the bathroom and entered the great hall. Grandma Lily, Molly, Arthur, Grandpa James, Severus, Sirius and the rest of the order had to stand in the back of the great hall. Everyone else sat down at their tables as usual. Hermione stood in-front of the teachers table once everyone was seated.

"As you may have noticed, the order is here at Hogwarts. As you all know the chamber of secrets has been opened. This afternoon I have learned that one our slytherin students opened the chamber" Hermione said.

"This student has gone into hiding in the chamber…If you see Nutcracker Goyle, cast a spell on him so he is unable to move then come find me!"

The whole great hall was filled with sudden chatter and worried glances over at the Order. Wanting their kids to be no part of it, Harry and Ginny took James, Albus, Olivia and Jane to the room of requirements. Ron took Rose to the room of requirements as well. Hermione kept the rest of the students in the great hall overnight. The Order stayed alerted and on guard for the entire night.

Two weeks later, in the chamber Nutcracker was playing with the basilisk, after all the snake was not dangerous to its owner. He knew the next day was the first day of March, he knew he couldn't go much longer without food. He also knew the whole order was waiting for the moment he let hunger drive him out of the chamber.

"Do worry mum I will avenge you, I will kill Olivia and Jane for their betrayal, and I will protect dad" Nutcracker said looking up.

"I will become the most power dark lord to ever exist…I promise I will make you proud" Nutcracker said.

"I just need some help from you, can you hear me?"

Then a ghost floated down and Nutcracker soon realized it was ghost of his mother. Umbridge floated in the air and wasn't able to hug her son but tried to.

"Mum what do I do, I'm starving?"

"Eat the snake" Umbridge whispered then floated out of existence once again.

"Aveda Kedavra" Nutcracker casted at the snake.

The snake died just like that, then Nutcracker used one of its fangs to slice it open. The snake's blood ran onto the floor as Nutcracker started pulling out the meat. He stuffed his mouth and didn't find it tasted bad. He was stuffed before even finishing the head. However he felt bad, he liked the snake as company.

He then slowly fell asleep, using the snake as a pillow. He wouldn't admit it, but he did miss his sisters which was why he was so angry at their betrayal. He missed his mother as well, he felt like he was the only one who really understood and appreciated her. He knew as soon as he revenged hi mum she would be proud, and he could finally become the man she wanted him to be all along.

Another month and Nutcracker was still in the chamber. His hair was a mess, he was dirty and lonely. However he still had the snake for a source of food, and there was much water in the chamber that he drank. He wondered what everyone was up too, he wondered if they had given up. He couldn't know for sure so it would probably never be safe to leave the chamber, he didn't even know how long he had been down there for.

Well on a warm night in April, Olivia and Jane weren't going to wait any longer. They decided to kill the snake and capture their brother. With the order on the watch they knew it would be difficult to sneak away. So they stole James's invisibility cloak and snuck down to moaning Myrtle's bathroom. After making sure Myrtle wasn't there they slipped off the cloak and jumped through the passage way.

Meanwhile in the third year girl dormitory a bad dream caused Ali to wake up. Panting she slowly calmed herself down as her eyes adjusted to the darkness of the dormitory. Ali looked at the bed on her left, it was Olivia's bed. However the bed was empty, and the way the blankets were positioned suggested Olivia had been dragged or had rolled out of bed.

Ali looked at the beds across the room, one of those belonged to Jane. Jane wasn't in bed either, Ali then sensed something was wrong. She crawled out of bed and gently woke Abby who sleeping in the bed on Ali's right. Ali pointed to the empty beds and the two of them snuck out of their dormitory.

To their surprise they found Nina sitting by the still lit fire. She was humming to herself, Ali recognised the tune. It was the tune of the lullaby Fleur sang them every night. Ali listened for a moment, realizing how much she missed the soft little tune and her mother's voice. She then suddenly remembered Jane and Olivia were out of bed.

"Nina, have you seen Jane and Olivia" Ali asked her sister.

"Yes, they left about half an hour ago, said they needed to take care of someone" Nina replied and let a yawn.

"Ok go to bed sweet dreams" Ali said and kissed her sister on the top of her head.

"This isn't good, they must have gone after Nutcracker" Abby realized, and that theory was about to be confirmed.

Luna woke with a start in her home at the sound a young girl's scream. Luna raced to the living room where Lily and Hugo had been sleeping. Luna had agreed to watch over Lily and Hugo while their parents were at Hogwarts dealing with the crisis.

"What's wrong Lily" Luna stated and placed Lily onto her lap.

"Someone's going to die tonight, it all went by too fast to see who died" Lily whispered.

"Hugo can you get Lily a glass of water" Luna asked, Hugo nodded and left the room.

"What do you remember" Luna asked Lily.

"Three people, Jane, Olivia and their brother, they were in this weird dungeon where there was water everywhere. They had a battle and one of them died" Lily recalled as Hugo came back with cup of water.

In the chamber of secrets, Jane and Olivia made their way around with their wands at the ready. They finally came across a huge metal door. Jane knew how to speak Parseltongue just like her brother, so she spoke a few words in the uncommon language. The door opened and they found a ladder to climb down. They looked down and saw Nutcracker looking up at them with a grin on his face.

"Well don't be shy, come on down…you've made this way to easy" Nutcracker stated, and the girls went down the ladder.

"Look just close the chamber and kill the snake, you can be good too" Jane pleaded.

"I did kill the snake, for food, and I have no interest in being good" Nutcracker stated.

"When will you stop" Olivia asked.

"Once you're dead and I'm free…or better yet let's say never!"

"Any last words" Nutcracker asked.

"I love you" Jane and Olivia said together.

"You fools, let's start with you Liv!"

"Aveda Kedavra" Nutcracker casted at Olivia.

"Expelliarmus" Olivia casted.

This caused Nutcracker's killing curse to rebound onto himself. He gasped for a final breath of air then collapsed to the ground. Olivia raced over to her brother's lifeless body and sobbed, she couldn't believe she had killed her own brother. Jane came over to her and wrapped her arms around her sister as she too cried over the loss of their brother.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to kill him. I didn't know that spell would cause his to rebound, I thought only stupefy did that" Olivia sobbed.

"Its ok, you had to do it, he didn't leave any choice" Jane said.

"What happened are you all right" Hermione asked as she and the rest of the order came running in.

"He's dead" Jane informed whipping away her tears.

"Ginny, Lily would escort the girls to my office" Hermione asked.

"Of course, girls come along" Grandma Lily called them over.

Ginny and Lily apparated with Jane and Olivia to Hermione's office. Meanwhile Hermione and the rest of the Order investigated Nutcracker and the snake to confirm both were dead. The snake was obviously dead since it had been beheaded. Hermione checked Nutcracker and nodded to the others to confirm his death.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **The grieving time**

For the rest of April and most of May, neither Jane nor Olivia talked to anyone. Jane was less damaged than her sister which everyone thought was because Olivia had been the one who killed Nutcracker. However Jane wasn't much better off than Olivia was. Hermione had decided to keep the girls in the hospital wing until they were at least willing to eat without being forced. Kate had been reunited with her brother who had been unpetrified in in mid-April.

Hermione had planned for a funeral for Nutcracker at the end of May. Hermione wasn't doing this for Nutcracker, she thought it would help Jane and Olivia grieve and mourn. Nobody argued with Hermione's decision to have a funeral for him. Hermione decided to throw his body into the lake. On the morning of the funeral, Hermione went to the hospital wing to check on Jane and Olivia.

"Girls, I really think you should come, this is for you to give you a chance to properly say good bye" Hermione whispered.

"We'll be there, thank you" Jane whispered.

At noon the whole school met at the lake, it was a cold grey day. In the front James held the hands of Kate and Olivia. Olivia held tightly onto Jane's hand, who was holding Abby's hand as well. Abby was holding onto Ali's hand, who was also holding Billy's hand. Billy was holding Nina's hand, who was also holding Swan's hand. Swan was also holding Victories hand, who was also holding Rose's hand. Rose was holding Albus's hand, and Albus was holding Sunny's hand.

"Thanks for coming on this sad day" Hermione stated once everyone had arrived.

"Today we say good bye, to Nutcracker Vincent Goyle, he was a third year Slytherin here at Hogwarts. His bad choices led him to his accidental death" Hermione announced.

"His sisters, Jane and Olivia Goyle, have asked to say a few words" Hermione stated then stepped aside and beckoned Jane and Olivia forward.

"I only have one question…Why…why did you let yourself go?" Olivia asked…"you made the choice to die when you could have saved yourself…good bye" Olivia stated then walked back in line.

"I was once like you, lost in the darkness, but I found my way out, and you could have too. You made your choice, and now you've faced the consequences of that choice. All I have left to say is for the brother I once knew long ago, not the brother he became. My last words for you are good bye I love you" Jane stated and joined Olivia again.

"Let us remember him as Nutcracker Goyle, not the boy who opened the chamber, or the boy who went dark" Hermione stated.

"Can I say a few words" Goyle's voice came.

"Sure of course" Hermione agreed and stepped aside once again.

"My dear boy, my son, I failed as a father. When it was most important for me to stay strong I was weak. If I could do it all again, I would be a better father, one you and your sisters deserved, instead of the coward I was" Goyle said.

"I remember long ago, when you were just a small boy. On a dark and stormy night, when you were no older than six, you climbed into my bed. You said you were scared because your mother had been out doing her dark business. I promised you we would make it through together, I promised you that I wouldn't leave you on your own. But I broke that promise, and I regret it. If only I could see your happy young face once more so I could tell you I love you, my life would be complete" Goyal stated and back away.

Hermione waved her wand to lift Nutcracker's body into the air. With that done, Hermione tossed him into lake. Jane, Olivia and Goyle cried as they watched Nutcracker sink lower and lower into the water. It was the first time in so many years that Goyle comforted his daughters. Although it may never be known what happened, something had woken Goyle from the darkness.

Ginny and Harry who had stayed around for the funeral to support Jane and Olivia, gave each other a look and both nodded. They pulled Goyle aside to have a serious word with him concerning his daughters. Goyal was finally ready to face the consequences of his actions.

"Take me to Azkaban I'm ready, all I ask is that you continue to take good care of my daughters" Goyle stated and dropped his wand.

"I'm not taking you to Azkaban, technically you didn't commit any crimes. You didn't attempt any murder and you weren't the one who kidnapped Lily" Harry stated.

"Then why did you pull me aside" Goyle asked.

"Jane and Olivia have not only lost their mother but their brother as well. Once this school year is over we want to give the girls the choice to stay with us or go home with you, that is if you want them and are willing to raise them properly" Ginny stated.

"Yes absolutely" Goyle agreed.

That night in the Griffandore common room, Jane and Olivia sat together on the sofa in-front of the warm fire. They opened the photo album that Olivia had kept close to her. The sisters laughed as they remembered all the good memories. When they got to the last page they both decided to remove the picture and replace it.

Using the magical camera Olivia had gotten for Christmas, the girls began taking pictures together all over the common room. Some were silly and some were just plain weird, but the important thing was, it was good memories they would have to look back on and remind themselves anything is possible. Instead of putting them in the old photo album, Jane conjured up a new one. In this new photo album they placed the pictures they had just taken.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

 **Summer**

Another School year had ended so the students packed up and boarded the Hogwarts express. James, Ali, Abby, Olivia, Jane, Sunny, Swan, Billy, Nina, Rose, Albus and Victorie knew this would be the last train ride where they could all fit in one compartment, especially since Kate now sat with them. As the train rolled away James watched the castle getting further and further away. He couldn't wait to return in September.

At Kings cross station, Grandpa James, Grandma Lily, Sirius, Snape, Harry Ginny and Lily were with Goyle. Ron and Hugo were waiting for Rose and Hermione. Fleur was holding Dove and chatting away with Gabrielle. Collin was holding the hands of Nigel and Rolland. Bill was entertaining the rest of his children with simple magic spells. Victoria and Cormac were chatting away as well, and Raymond was holding onto his father's hand looking extremely bored.

Percy and Penelope were there with their other daughters. They were looking forward to introducing Victorie to her knew sister. Percy and Penelope had adopted six year old Lucy, who was rescued from her death eater parents three days after her sixth birthday back in April. Lucy had already proved she was a witch as well by pulling magical pranks.

The Hogwarts express arrived and the students got off the train and joined their families. Harry hugged James, Albus, Olivia and Jane as they got off the train. The girls didn't know how to act to the presence of their father.

"Jane, Oliva, you have a very serious decision to make. You have the choice to return home with your father or stay with us. It's up to you, so think it through" Harry stated.

"I want to go with you dad, but this is your last chance" Jane said with a smile and took her father's hand.

"When I needed you most you weren't there, but the Potter's stuck by me. I'm sorry but I want to stay with them, however I would like to have contact with you" Olivia decided.

"Of course I want you in my life again, even if you're not living with me" Goyal agreed.

Olivia hugged her sister and dad good bye and waved as they walked away. Albus hugged Sunny when Luna and Neville approached them. Sunny said bye to the others then walked away with her parents. Kate and James kissed and hugged good bye, then Jamie came to take Kate to their parents.

"Nice one James" Sirius commented as Kate walked away with her brother.

Two weeks later Harry, Ginny, James, Olivia, Albus, Lily, Grandma Lily, Grandpa James, and Snape, along with a shaggy black dog arrived at the cemetery in Diagon alley. It was time for the traditional summer tribute, with a few changes that year.

Victoria, Cormac and their kids were already there, along with Kate and Her family. Harry said hello to Kate's mother, Katie Bell, as James greeted his girlfriend. Soon Neville, Luna and Sunny arrived and joined them. Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo then arrived, and for once Hermione didn't have a book with her. Next came Bill Fleur and their kids who all stood in a line by age, Ali, Billy, Nina, Molly who would soon be getting her letter, Fed, Bella, Felix, EJ, and Dove. Then Gabrielle, Collin and their children arrived. Followed by Percy his family, and everyone else who attended the tributes.

"Thank you all for coming once again, this year the tribute will be done by my son Albus Potter, along with Nina Delacour, Rose Weasley and Victorie Weasley" Harry announced.

"Hedwig, Bathilda Bagshot, Amelia Bones, Alaster Moody" Albus began.

"Albus Dumbledore, Fred Weasley, Cedric Diggory" Rose continued.

"Dobby, Lavender Brown, Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Bertha Jorkins, Pavarti Patil and so many others" Nina added.

"They were family, friends and some were strangers, but they will always be missed and remembered. They were Hero's even if they didn't start out that way" Victorie finished.

Then everyone stood still in a moment of silence. They then went around placing a rose on each grave. Grandpa James, Grandma Lily, Severus and Sirius found it sweet that they used to be part of the tribute. Severus was not even the same person anymore, he was now kinda nice, but that was probably because Lily was back.

After the tribute that day the Potters, Weasleys, Goyle's, Delacours, Creeveys, and even the Malfoys all went out for supper together. There was still some obvious tension between Draco and Ron who both kept their children as far away from each other as possible. Besides that everyone had a pretty good time, hey maybe Rose and Scorpius were right about being able to end the feud between the Malfoys, Potters and Weasleys?

"I think we did it" Rose whispered to Scorpius when the adults were up dancing.

"Yeah, our dads are getting along" Scorpius stated watching Draco show off his dance moves to Ron who looked more amused then annoyed.

"We make a good a team lets be friends all of next year and see what happens between our families" Rose suggested.

"Yeah I agree" Scorpius said and shook Rose's hand.

"Oh brother" Victorie stated and smacked her forehead with her hand.

"Here we go again" Albus remarked.


End file.
